


Bickering Makes The Heart Fonder

by arienelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arienelle/pseuds/arienelle
Summary: Random drabbles centered around everyone's favorite amber-eyed hanyou and sweet miko.





	1. fishtail braid

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello, 'ello! This series was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, but I wanted to move it over here.
> 
> Please review, I'm looking to improve my writing. :)
> 
> (other tags will be added with new chapters.)

"But it's sooo pretty…"

The words came wistfully from the girl as she eyed the object of her desire.

"It's not pretty. It's just hair Kagome."

She gasped dramatically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her in response. "Come on. Let's do something else instead, like watch your television or…..cook ramen?" A hopeful look passed over his face.

The girl smiled at the pitiful attempt to change her mind.

"No," she stated firmly, "I really want to try this new type of braid and I need someone with long hair. Who else am I going to use? Miroku's and Shippo's hair is just too short. And now so is Sango's since she cut hers last month. Just lend me your head for a half an hour."

She took a step closer to the hanyou before widening her bright brown eyes. "Please?"

His own vivid amber-gold ones screwed shut before he spun away from the crafty miko.

"Nah uh. You can wipe that look right off ya' face Kagome. I am NOT letting you do that to me. It's girly!" It was assumed from his attitude that he thought himself unwavering in his decision. But Kagome pulled out her trump card with neither hesitation nor shame.

"Well…I guess I can go through the well...and find Koga-sama. I'm _sure_ he'll let me braid his—"

When Inuyasha comprehended the full extent of Kagome's thinly veiled threat, he groaned before throwing his head back and his arms out. He held the stance for a moment, muttering curses under his breath, before turning back around and grabbing Kagome's arm. Marching sullenly over to the vanity on the far wall of her bedroom, he plopped down on the cushioned stool before it then dryly looked in the mirror at Kagome's amused expression.

"Do your fucking worst."


	2. bikini bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short for you all. enjoy :)

"His laugh is so fucking annoying."

Kagome, who was seated on the couch next to Inuyasha, snorted at his comment but kept her gaze focused on the cartoon before her.

"I mean, I don't see why that big-nosed guy hasn't knocked the shit out of him yet." A bark of laughter coming from the other side of Inuyasha unpleasantly reminded Kagome of her surroundings. 

Her eyes snapped away from the screen, and she quickly reached up and pinched one of the hanyou's velvety white ears between two of her fingers. 

"Hey! Watch the cursing around Souta."

Inuyasha tried to squirm away from the pinch, but Kagome only gripped harder earning a yelp of pain.

"Damn wench—ahhh, I mean cut that shit—no, no, I mean hell. FUCK! I'm sorr-weeee." His voice neared falsetto levels as Kagome tugged his head around, glaring at him to make sure he didn't slip again.

"Geez, Kagome. Lay off Inuyasha would you." 

The black-haired girl let go off the nearly tearful hanyou only to reach across him and solidly flick her younger brother in the forehead.

"Ow! That freaking hurt!"

"Just think about how you'd feel right now if you had kept your mouth shut." From the pointed look in her eyes, it was obvious the statement was meant for the both of them. One murderous glare and one pitiful pout met her own smug gaze before the girl turned back to the oceanic cartoon in front of them.

"Now, back to this Spongebob episode…"


End file.
